television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ: Plantventures
PvZ: Plantventures is a PvZ themed TV show, just ask to help! Plot The series follows the adventures of Peashooter and his plant friends! Characters WARNING: This is a long section! * Peashooter- The main protagonist, a basic guy who has a crush on Sunflower. * Sunflower- Peashooter's crush, a kind samaritan. * Cherry Bomb- Explosive conjoined twins. * Wall-Nut- Peashooter's best friend, a dumb but fun plant. * Potato Mine- A quiet and crazy plant. * Snow Pea- Peashooter's frosty sister. * Chomper- The pea family's scary-looking but nice "pet". * Repeater- Peashooter's older brother * Puff-Shroom- A good friend of Peashooter. * Sun-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's sun-hating sister * Fume-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's older brother. * Grave Buster- A graveyard guy. * Hypno-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's derpy hypnotist sister. * Scaredy-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's scared, shy brother * Ice-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's prehistoric father * Doom-Shroom- Explosive and oldest shroom brother. * Lily-Pad- A kind, but quiet plant. * Squash- A grumpy evil bully * Threepeater- Peashooter's conjoined brothers * Tangle Kelp- Squash's rival, Lily Pad's BFF. * Jalapeno- Explosive, Ignorant Pepper * Spikeweed- A quiet guy * Torchwood- Evil. Nuff' said * Tall-Nut- Wall-nut's kind big brother. * Sea-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's twin. * Plantern- Vain, pretty plant * Cactus- Girl who is nice most of the time but hates when people say she's UO * Blover- She has MPD. * Split Pea- Peashooter's conjoined uncle * Starfruit- He's mental, but nice * Pumpkin- Doesn't talk much. * Magnet-Shroom- Puff-Shroom's magnetic relative * Cabbage-Pult- Brother of lots of pults * Flower Pot- Very Quiet * Kernel-Pult- He loves butter and is Cabbage-Pult's bro. * Coffee Bean- Hyperactive. * Garlic- A stinky plant who is best friends with Chilli Bean. * Umbrella Leaf- Another bully. * Marigold- Currently held hostage by zombies, runs the Zen Garden * Melon-Pult- Strong brother of Cabbage-Pult, but a bit evil. * Gatling Pea- Dad of the peas. * Twin Sunflower- Sister of Sunflower * Gloom-Shroom- Dad of the shrooms * Cattail- A very cute plant. * Winter Melon- The pult's dad * Gold Magnet- Greedy, gave marigold to the zombies * Spikerock- Father of Spikeweed * Cob Cannon- Brother of Winter Melon * Imitater- A mime. * Explode-o-Nut- A pyromaniac. * Aspearagus- Nice, but racist. * Popcorn- Crazy. Nuff' said * Beet- Boxer, hates Bonk Choy. * Flaming Pea- Twin sister of Fire Peashooter * Shamrock- Very lucky girl * Bamboo Shoot- Gruff plant who acts a bit like a bear. * Chilly Pepper- Jalapeno's depressed brother * Sweet Pea- Eviler then Torchwood. * Beeshoter- Sweet Pea's finance * Hard-Nut- a builder that is the nuts' dad * Acespearagus- Aspearagus's pilot father * Power Flower- The hippie mother of the Sunflower family * Beetboxer- Best boxer. Ever * Ice Queen Pea- Wife of gatling pea * Shamrockstar- Shamrock's dad. * Bamboom- A bully * Bloomerang- Aussie Explorer * Iceberg Lettuce- Shy icy plant * Bonk-Choy- Boxer. Hates Beet. * Snapdragon- Dragon who likes to troll Knight Zombie on Dragon vs. Knight. * Coconut Cannon- BFF of Cob Cannon, a pirate. * Spring Bean- Lazy plant who changed gender * Chilli Bean- Farts a lot. * Lightning Reed- Is a Dj * Pea Pod- Crazed Psycho Mutated brother of Peashooter * Laser Bean- Future Space Pirate * Citron- Normally nice but dangerous when ticked of * E.M.Peach- Complete Nerd * Infi-Nut- Wall-Nut's future descendant * Magnifying Grass- Nerdier then E.M.Peach * Tile Turnip- A game reviewer * Sun Bean * Bowling Bulb * Hot Potato * Pepper-Pult * Chard Guard * Stunion * Rotobaga * Red Stinger * A.K.E.E * Endurian * Stallia * Gold Leaf * Phat Beet * Celery Stalker * Thyme Warp * Power Lily * Pea-Nut * Homing Thistle * Ghost Pepper * Sweet Potato * Sap-Fling * Hurrikale * Fire Peashooter * Dandelion * Lava Guava * Toadstool * Strawburst * White Radish * Fire Gourd * Heavenly Peach * Bamboo Drill * Oak Archer * Freeze Mushroom * Flame Mushroom * Acid Lemon * Small Lotus * Rafflesia * Whirlwind Acorn * Small Chestnut Team * Carrot Missile Truck * Dandelion 2.0 * Vigorous Brocoli * Pomegranate Machine Gun * Lord Bamboo * Bamboo Brother * Rose Swordsman * Magic Mushroom * Small Bamboo Cage * Carrot Missile * Pomegranate-pult * Dandelion Wisp * Venus Flytrap * Roller Melon * Sod * Narcissus * Durian * Ganoderma * Banana Tree * Spring-Shroom * Breath Bulb * Bubble Flower * Shockoral * Magic Vine * Peafighter * Fire Pea * Ice Pea * Toxic Pea * Commando Pea * Agent Pea * Law Pea * Berry Shooter * Plasma Pea * Sunfighter * Mystic Flower * Energy Flower * Fire Flower * Shadow Flower * Metal Petal * Sun Pharaoh * Alien Flower * Chompeater * Hot Rod Chomper * Toxic Chomper * Fire Chomper * Power Chomper * Count Chompula * Armor Chomper * Chomp Thing * Snipetus * Camo Cactus * Fire Cactus * Ice Cactus * Power Cactus * Future Cactus * Bandit Cactus * Citrus Cactus * Jade Cactus * Pea Cannon * Pea Repeater * Pea Gatling * Heal Flower * Goop-Shroom * Dark Flower * Tangleweed * Flax Cannon * Mega Flower * Tactical Cuke * Diamond Ground Thorn * Saturn Peach Bomb * Walnut Bomb * Four Leaf Blover * Fan Blover * Popcorn-Pult * Cob Bomber * Droplet Shooter * Frostbolt Shooter * Small Jalapeno * Devil Jalapeno * Choy Ben * Choy Ji * Infi-Tall Nut * Melon Jr. * Irascible Mushroom * Doomsday-Shroom * Coconut Sniper * Cocorocket Launcher * Dogtail * Foxtail * Pistachio * Hazelnut * Pinecone * Old Stump * Wildfire Stump * Barell Cactus * Cactus God * Lizard God * Dual Dragon Grass * Small Radish * Ginseng * Clap Grass * Snaptrap * Chainsaw Flytrap * Frisbee * Hammerang * Thunder God Grass * Daisy * Golden Chrysantheum * Electromagnet-Shroom * Plasma Magnet * Small Bush * Firmiana * Cypress * Charm-Shroom * Mage-Shroom * Cream Bean * Coffee * Oxygen Algea * Sea Starfruit * Bramble Grass * Water Gun Grass * Thunder Anemone * Droidtron * Rose * Kernel Corn Category:Plants vs Zombies